A pillow typically includes an outer layer or cover, such as a pillow shell, generally made of a fabric material that defines an internal space configured to house a padding or filler material. Most pillow are generally rectangular in shape when viewed from the top or bottom and have an arcuate or slightly bulging profile when viewed from the side, or in cross-section.
Other pillows may have specific shapes, such as recesses or troughs when viewed in cross-section. However, in order to achieve such shapes, the pillows are typically filled with a one piece, e.g., solid block foam element or other material having that particular shape. While such “shaped” pillows are common and in widespread use, they do not have the typical comfort level of a loosely filled pillow, such as a pillow filled with a fiber or feather fill.
Fiber or filled pillows may take a particular shape by virtue of the shape of the pillow shell. However, the fill in filled pillows will shift and may collect in or two areas such that the pillow loses the desired shape, such that the pillow may not provide the support or level of comfort desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a filled pillow that has a desired, non-rectangular shape. Desirably, such a pillow is configured such that in use, the fill remains in a desired area or volume of the pillow.